The Center for Craniofacial Anomalies of the Abraham Lincoln School at the University of Illinois at the Medical Center in Chicago is an interdisciplinary organization functioning as a regional center, at the nucleus of a consortium, designed to provide exemplary care for special patients presenting congenital, developmental and acquired defects of craniofacial structures. The Center serves as the organizer of a consortium including St. Francis Hospital in Evanston, Illinois, Rush-Presbyterian St. Luke's Hospital and Illinois State Pediatric Institute. Its professional staff is derived from several departments of the colleges, schools, and hospitals of the University. The major research thrust has been a continuing longitudinal growth study initiated in 1949. Serial records include case histories, casts, cephalometric radiographs, tomograms, photographs, audiometric records and speech analyses, among other data. Postnatal development is being analyzed to assess growth and functional potential of affected individuals and their response to various modalities of treatment. Syndrome-specific cranial dysmorphologies have been delineated particularly with reference to the mandible in the syndromes of Robin, Cornelia deLange, cleidocranial dysostosis, hemifacial microsomia, and malignant osteopetrosis; and in the premature craniofacial synostoses. Interrelations between affected organ systems in hemifacial microsomia such as mandible, pinna, middle ear, and auditory function are under investigation. Studies in genetics have been undertaken with the objective of determining recurrence risks for specific entities. It is anticipated that these investigations will provide information basic to the training of specialists in the health sciences, provide a rational basis for the care of patients, lead to the development of optimal reconstructive procedures, evaluate therapeutic efforts, and gain insight into etiopathogenic and developmental mechanisms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Neiman, G.S., Peterson, S.J., Pruzansky, S. Delayed pharyngeal flap success: Report of a case. Cleft Pal. Jour., 12: 244-246, April 1975. Roberts, F.G., Pruzansky, S., Aduss, H. An X-radiocephalometric study of mandibulofacial dysostosis in man. Arch. Oral Biol., 20: 265-281, 1975.